Madam Lestrange
by TeaCoffeeCocoa
Summary: For blood purity reasons, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had a daughter. Destined and urging to follow her parent’s purity positions, what happens when little ole Asterope is declared a Hufflepuff?
1. Calm before the Storm

The Malfoy manor was always a dark place, physically at least. Having been here since I was born, it's more like home now than the cold and dark manor I spent my first years in. Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius raised me well, having instilled in me all the beliefs a pureblood witch or wizard should have. They've raised me, but they're not my parents. _Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange._ Aunt Cissy has told me many stories about them, mainly mom. They raised me for a year till they got arrested and sent to Azkaban. I don't really have any memories of them, just blurry visions from my first year on what they look like, though people always tell me I look like my mother. I haven't gotten the chance to see my mother in person, we've only communicated through the sparse letters we send. Uncle Lucius said it was best if we didn't send letters unless I had something really important to share with her. He didn't want to lose anymore respect in the ministry from him asking the minister to sent my letters.

I felt a sting in my cheek as I'm forced out of my thoughts. Scowling as I turn to look at the culprit who was indeed my cousin, Draco Malfoy.

"Must you hit me?" I inquire as I rub my slightly stinging cheek.

"Well I've only screamed your name a hundred times, then I tried to shake you but I didn't know how else to pull your attention away from the clouds and back down here on earth with me." His reason was valid. I tended to be too deep in my thoughts when I go in them.

"Did you need me for something?" Raising an eyebrow in his direction as I went back to drawing the dark mark in my journal, _again_. Grabbing another green pencil after he snatched one out of my hand. Glaring at him as I paused to raise another questioning eyebrow in his general direction.

"Our Hogwarts letters came." He said, excitement sparking his eyes as he puffed his cheeks out. My face immediately broke out into maddening laughter.

"Did you think they wouldn't come?" I question through my laughter as I stood up from my desk. His cheeks were barely shaded pink as I began making my way out of my room. His footsteps indicated that he was quickly following behind me.

"Children, I've been looking for you everywhere." Aunt Cissy was standing at the end of the stairwell, sounding exasperated as she placed her hands on her hips. I mumbled an apology as I blamed Draco for my absence, causing her narrowed gaze to turn from me in the direction of Draco.

"She was daydreaming again." He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as he jutted his chin in my direction.

"_Thinking_," I corrected before continuing, "maybe you should try it sometime." I said, laughing as his cheeks turned red from anger and that's when I began to run. I ran past aunt Cissy, past the fireplace, past Dobby, until I reached my destination, my uncle's office. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath from the running. Draco wouldn't come down here, he's too scared of his father to. I don't really know why people find uncle Lucius scary, was it because he was a pureblood and not a blood traitor or because of something else? I might not ever know.

"Miss Asterope." I heard a soft voice call as I looked over and down at Dobby.

"What?" I barked as I brought my hand down from the knocker on the door. I watched as Dobby looked at the door then back up at me.

"Master Narcissa wished for me to tell you dinner time has arrived." He said, fearfully. I gave him a curt nod as I turned back to the door, grabbing the knocker and knocking really hard.

"I shall get uncle Lucius, now be gone you wretched creature." I snarl as the door opened in front of me. Dobby nodded quickly as he practically bolted as soon as the door opened.

"Was there something you needed Astre?" He questioned as I turned away from the direction Dobby ran in, and back towards my uncle standing in his office doorway. Her eyes looked up to the frown that decorated her guardian's face.

"What happens if I get sorted wrong?" I asked softly as I pushed past him to sit in his office. He immediately followed, sitting down behind his desk as he pondered over what she said, though only for a few seconds.

"You won't be sorted wrong, the sorting hat has never sorted wrong." He said confidently as he began his way towards the door.

"You and I both know it has." I said, calmly but with a unknown strength in my voice. I don't know if it was my voice that made him pause or my words, but he paused as he reached for the doorknob.

"You won't be sorted wrong, but if you're not in slytherin, you will no longer be apart of this family." He said before he made his way out of the suddenly cooler room.

"Woah, even if I don't get sorted right, it doesn't mean I'm just going to suddenly change my aspirations. I will still want to be a death eater." I followed after him, my hair flying behind my ears as I ran after him.

"Would you disown me?" I question as I stop and cross my arms around my chest. I tilted my head as I pushed the thought of my family disowning me out of my head.

"Asterope, this conversation is over. Now your aunt is waiting for us in the dining room." He commanded. I knew this voice, there was no use in arguing with him unless I wanted to be punished. So I simply just nodded my head, to which he responds with a huff as he turned back and walked into the dining room, me straight on his heels.

"There you are." Aunt Cissy said as she stood up from her seat. I didn't look back at uncle Lucius as I took my seat beside Draco and laid my napkin over my lap. The rest of dinner was uneventful, so after dinner, me and Draco went back upstairs to play for one last time.


	2. Diagon Alley

'A snake which cannot cast his skin has to die. As well the minds which are prevented from changing their opinions; they cease to be mind.'

p.s. All Harry Potter ideas and the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. It is because of her that we have such an inspirational series.

3rd POV

Lucius sighed as he watched the two children jump away.

"She thinks she's going to be sorted wrong." He told Narcissa as he ate. "And I told her that if she's not in Slytherin, she will be disowned." He finished, draining his goblet of Superior Red wine. Narcissa had been peacefully eating.

"Even if she's sorted wrong, it's not going to discourage her from following in you and Bella's footprints. You and I both know that." She stated, glancing at him as she finished eating. "And I seem to remember the Sorting Hat sorting students based on what traits they value most." She reminded as she downed her goblet of wine.

A loud crash could be heard from the dining room, it came from Draco and Asterope knocking over a vase and breaking it while playing tag. Lucius stood up and made a movement to yell when Narcissa pulled him back down.

"Let them be, don't forget that after today, they'll have big reputations to uphold." She gently told him as he sat back down.

1st POV

Diagon Alley is a mixing pot of students on the day most people buy their school supplies, even though so have been here multiple times, my nerves only rattle me today. Tomorrow is September 1st and unlike Draco, I am terrified. Draco was glad he would be escaping his parents. He wants freedom and thinks himself independent. I will be leaving the only place I've known as home, the people who've raised me, and the going to a place foreign to me, with twisty halls and people who will judge me by my lineage. I will be gone from the comfort of my aunt and the loving harshness of my uncle. I prayed to Merlin and Salazar that I'll be placed in Slytherin, for I wish to survive the pressure placed on my young shoulders by my family. My hand slips from my aunt's as we began making our way down Diagon Alley. I glance over at Draco as my posture changes, our guardians led the way, their arms threaded together, and the crowd shifted a little as we quickly followed behind them. I didn't pay much attention to the street while we walked, I mainly stared straight back at those eyes that ranged from curiosity to fear.

"Me and Draco will go ahead and grab the necessary books, while you and Asterope grab the necessary supplies, then we can meet back up at _Ollivander's_." Uncle Lucius mused as he looked towards Aunt Cissa, who nodded in agreement before making his way to Flourish and Blotts. Aunt Cissa turned towards the shot we would start at, _Amanuensis Quills_. The shop was quite plain besides the bottles of ink, and the quills on display that seem to be able for purchase for 23 galleons each. Asterope assumed that's why they were at this shop and not the more populated _Scribbulus_, down a ways. Aunt Cissa always bought for quality rather than quantity. _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ was next on their list as they exited the quill shop. Two Pewter Cauldrons costed 30 galleons.

"I thought we were going to get our wands first then our uniforms?" I questioned as we entered _Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions_. She gave me a small smile before replying.

"I decided that we could go ahead and do this then head and buy you some normal clothes, because you can never have too many." She said, before I stepped on the platform to get fitted for my robe.

"Aunt Cissa, what happens if we buy Slytherin robes but I'm not sorted into Slytherin?" I whisper quietly, looking up at her with wide eyes. She simply, shook her head and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. The gesture pointed out that I should just let her worry about my robes, and before I knew it, we were off to _Twilfitt and Tattings_. Aunt Cissa and I had a great time shopping before making our way to _Ollivander's_, where we met back up with Draco and Uncle Lucius to be matched with our wands. I didn't really pay attention to Draco as he got matched but I knew he got matched with a ten inch, hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core.

"Asterope?" Draco questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts, causing him to smirk. "Daydreaming again are we?" He questioned as I stepped towards Ollivander's counter, scowling. I look towards the first wand I was to try, before giving it a wave. It made a stack of paper fly all over the place, before I placed it down.

"Here's another one." Ollivander said, placing a wand in my hand to replace the last one, and with a wave of this one a burst of golden light surrounded me and I was mesmerized by it as Draco watched all pouty. "That is a ten inch, elm wood with a dragon heartstring core." He explained as I studied my wand.

"I already got Astra fitted for her robes, so you'll have to take Draco by yourself and you can come meet us for ice cream." Aunt Cissa told Uncle Lucius as we made our way out. I saw him roll his eyes but he did as she said, leaving us to enjoy ice cream.


	3. Sorting

'In following him, I follow but myself.'

p.s. All Harry Potter ideas and the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. It is because of her that we have such an inspirational series.

I'm sorry this took so long, I had exams and AP exams.

—

The filthy muggle train station surrounded me as we made our way to Platform nine and three quarters. Brick patterns made up the walls as we pushed past most of them before uncle Lucius and aunt Cissa stopped in front of a blank brick wall between platforms nine and ten. With a quick glance around us, I catch Draco's eyes and nod, before we walked into the wall, one after the other. The platform buzzed with life as child and adult alike hustled around a towering red train labeled the Hogwarts Express.

"I still think we should send them to Durmstrang." Uncle Lucius said, sending an appraising eye around the place. Aunt Cissa simply shook her head as she bent down to me and Draco's height. "Now don't you two go causing any trouble for me." Uncle Lucius said, remaining stoic despite a smirk that crossed his face.

"Don't forget to write us whenever you can." Aunt Cissa added, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear before placing her hand on Draco's cheek. "Or whenever you need us." She added, looking at both of us with a sad smile.

"Yes mum, we'll write first time we can when we get there." Draco said, shaking her hand off of his face before looking towards the train longingly. I could tell his was eager to get on. But I needed to do one more thing before I left. I wrapped my arms around Aunt Cissa's waist and squeezed her in a hug.

"I love you both." I reminded, before doing the same to Uncle Lucius, they both kissed me on the top of the head quickly and sent us off. Draco started towards the train excitedly and got on quickly, while I stood back a few minutes looking at the only two people who had taken care of me for the past eleven years as they urged me to get on to the train. I did, despite not knowing where I would settled, I was so lost in thought that by the time Draco found me sitting in a compartment all alone with a scowl on his face, the train had already embarked.

"Have you been in here the whole time? I looked for you everywhere." He said, causing me to shrug unapologetically. Two round boys entered behind him and I look at Draco curiously. Causing said boy to incline his head at each as he introduces them. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." I knew he wouldn't associate with them if they were anything less than half-blood but by the way they stand I could tell they were pure bloods.

"I'm Asterope Lestrange." I introduce myself and watch their eyes widen slightly before I turn to Draco. "I told Uncle Lucius that I was scared of getting sorted wrong, do you think I have anything to worry about?" I ask him, out of curiosity more than actually needing his advice. He shrugged, thinking about the question as he sat next to me before replying.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, because you're practically my twin, in every way but biological." He said, looking over towards me, before looking back towards the other two as they sat in front of us. I nodded, pulling out a sketchbook, flipping to my latest drawing I realize that I'll have to stop drawing the dark mark if I don't want anyone to be suspicious of me.

—

I glance out the window as the train slows to a steady chug as we reach the sight of a towering castle, they were here. Hogwarts, my new home for most of the year for the next seven years. I took a deep breath, this was going to be a long seven years.

I followed Draco out of the compartment and off the train taking in everything or at least trying to. I was starting to get a headache from all the new sights and sounds to take in. We had reached the inside of the castle and were about to get sorted.

"Don't go making friends with the wrong sorts. I can help you there." Draco said, holding his hand out for a shake towards Potter. Potter watched him apprehensively.

"I can tell the wrong sorts for myself, thanks." Potter said, watching as a woman with a pointy hat tap Draco's shoulder. The woman, who I learned is Professor McGonagall, led us to the Great Hall. She then read a list of names to sit on the chair and be sorted.

"Draco Malfoy." She said, and I watched as he walked up the stairs and sat down and even before the hat was on his head, the hat shouted. "SLYTHERIN." I was proud of Draco and hadn't doubted anything less from him. Then while placing Potter the hat said Potter didn't wanna be in Slytherin, to which I and the Slytherin table sneered.

"Asterope Lestrange." I heard multiple people at multiple tables gasp along with some professors and people in the small crowd around me. I squirmed as the hat was placed on my head. I didn't know what to think, I just wanted to be loyal to her family. "Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaimed loudly, as my eyes widened. I immediately looked over towards draco and caught his eyes as a sneer crossed his face. All of this devastated me, so as soon as the hat came off my head, I was off, out of the great hall not bothering to go to my new house table, just thinking about being with those blood traitors made me grimace.

I didn't wanna go anywhere and risk getting lost so I just slid down the wall next to the doors of the Great Hall, the doors only opened once that I knew of, when someone in a Hufflepuff house uniform stepped out and in my direction. My head snapped up and my face twisted and contorted in a strange way. "No." I cry out, watching as they walked closer. "Get away from me you filthy blood-traitor!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face as they spooked and ran back inside.

I steeled myself as I wiped my eyes with my sleeves as I step towards the hallway, waiting for a group of Hufflepuffs, to come out of the Great Hall.


End file.
